The invention relates to a film changer platform for a sheet film camera comprising a camera exposure station centered relative to the optical axis of the sheet film camera for the exposure of the film sheets, as well as comprising a supply magazine for the unexposed film sheets, and a collector magazine for the exposed film sheets.
From the German Letters Pat. No. 2,123,209 it is known, in the case of x-ray examination apparatus, to utilize supply magazines for sheet films wherein a stack of unexposed film sheets lies on a slide admitted in the base of the supply magazine, and which slide is movable in the film plane. During the working stroke of the slide, the lowest film sheet bearing directly against the slide is seized by two projecting hooks of said slide and, with its oppositely disposed edge, is shifted through a removal slot in the lateral wall of the magazine in the plane of this film sheet. With this supply magazine, it is possible to remove individual film sheets from a stack of film sheets, and to slide them individually between the transport rollers, or the transport bands, of x-ray examination apparatus.
In view of the TV-display apparatus used in medical technology in the case of an increasing number of types of examinations, such as, for example, that used for display of ultrasonic images and computer tomographs, and in view of the image intensifier-television installations increasingly used in x-ray technology, there exists a considerable requirement to photographically record the data illustrated on the fluorescent screen.